masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Chronicles(Video Game)
Overview The game is partly the continuation of Mass Effect Games. It takes place sometime after the Inquisitor Crisis during the Events of Secret Wars. The player was kidnapped many years ago an underwent a special program by Oblivion Hunters. He re-awakens when a ship he was kept is under attack. Everyone on the ship is dead except few other mysterious figures. The Player has no race and no name only stated till the end of character creation as "Zenith". During the character creation the PC is allowed to choose gender and race. Those races are included to create a character: Drell, Asari, Turian, Human, Salarian, Krogan. The game also has a giant bank of names. If the name you make is in the bank it would be used by other characters. The pre-history of character is also chosen. The game spawns across characters from Mass Effect: Afterlife who lost their memories and some quests are the meaning of returning their memories. The game is twice bigger when Mass Effect 2 and when installing it the disks should be changed once in the start. The game adds more RPG options and has a number of complex and interesting enemies. The game also has many ending which can be played. But unlike the normal Mass Effect game few days after the release the canon ending is named. Plot Main Plot Main Plot focuses against the Last Reaper. Zenith finds himself on abandoned ship SSV Trafalgar and he as the rest of the crew has an amnesia. After freeing from attacking invaders Zenith takes the role of acting commander. Soon when alliance notices him he is given rogue status for stealing the alliance ship. With the rest of the crew Zenith seeks for answers. He is taken to different places around the galaxy when suddenly Yeomen Itakha Risha remembers Dawn this lead to series of events when many working members start to remember their past slowly learning about the past. Zenith is tagged into the race against something which is about to be summoned. Ending One:Canon Zenith travels around the galaxy and finds out about Fear Relay and with preparation he goes into it but what he finds on the other side it is nowhere near to normal. Zenith is tagged into the war with the last Reaper. He finds about OHSV Amonkira docked in the facility and using it he helps Dawn from stasis and they both sacrifice the Trafalgar ship to destroy the reaper. Both evacuate with all squads to the Amonkira and everything is good. Dawn pushes for Zenith to become a spectre but unfortunately he disappears without a trace. Ending Two:Death With No loyalty from squad members Zenith would dream about becoming a hero thus he will allow to sacrifice himself. In the war each single one of the squad mates will fall one by one. At the end in the last battle having no one to help Zenith would not allow Dawn to go where and will order him to use Trafalgar navigation systems to crash into the reaper and having him with no help. Zenith would die making the himself the name of hero. Dawn will depart looking into the window how the base blows up. Zenith will close his eyes and the fire will blast him. Killing him and ending this once and for all. Ending Three: Too Late If the player wants to complete more mission after revealing the relay to his team the reports on news boards will state strange activities coming from the outer rim. When from 5-8 mission will be completed depending on loyalty of Squad members Trafalgar would automatically get near to the citadel where a cutscene will play with broken OHSV Amonkira flying from the relay and crashing into Trafalgar. The ship would with all its weight crash the citadel tower and blow up the council. The reaper will follow next activation an override which would clean the Citadel. The colonies would soon fall and many new reapers would appear. The galaxy had again fallen. Ending Four: Selfish With neutral karma Zenith can choose to live Dawn with a giant bomb and abandon him. Dawn will not stop the reaper but would slow him down. Zenith would proclaim to be the new almighty pirate. With both ships he will descend to Nemean Abyss and make the rule of new King. Grabbing all the power he can get he will slowly kill each single member of one of his friend in order to become rich. He will be murdered by Ryker who would take the clan of Urdnot for himself. Ending Five: Emperor of the Galaxy With Extremely bad karma he will have the ability to sacrifice everyone and anything and use the base to takeover the Citadel. This will lead Zenith to become the infinite Emperor of the Galaxy but sadly for you will be indoctrinated and be killed by the future reapers... Sub-Plot: Hunt Against the Ancients This sub plot resolves around finding out about ancient organization, at first masons and later Oculus when you find enough evidence you would face the Oculus Drone boss. Details :Players: 1 :Resolution: Xbox 360: HDTV 720p/1080i/1080p // PC: Screen & Card Dependent//PlayStation 3 :Publisher: Electronic Arts, Inc. :Developer: BioWare Corp.® :Format: 4x DVD (Xbox 360, Play Station 3 and PC) :Rating: "M" for Mature (US), MA15+ (Australia), BBFC 15 (UK), PEGI 18+ (EU) Characters Like other games MEC gives a giant variety of characters which can be played with and many fabulous NPC's Playable Characters *Zenith the protagonist of the series a super soldier with amnesia Squad Members *Shaun Mercer-super soldier awakens in the same ship as Zenith. *Adrianna-Asari spy working for Oculus. *Infinity-Biotic Master Enemies Hybrids *Hybrids Negatives *Hybrid Lords *Hybrid Adepts *Hybrid Terra Husks *Husks *Abomination *Scion *Praetorian Elites *Oculus Drone *Infinity *Mother *Kronos Holo-Messaging In change to Mass Effect 2 messages on terminal, MEC gives the player interactive messages which are sent either to ship's quarters or possible houses. Players can also call NPC's through the briefing room and can get called. Most of Backstory and sub-plots resolve around Interactive holograms. This grants the game a feel of reality. Also to go with reality if you called one npc few times and he is unable to talk to you he will repeat such phrases:"Cant talk you bye", "I told you have to go" and the third one will "Look are you stupid? I have work to do". Thus giving wider amount of realism and interaction. One new ability is to record your own messages to npc which appear as a small but fun part of the game. On Different planets you can do the same by messing with advertising's. Once re-hacked you can use it as a terminal, store credits and c communicate with NPC but if any law enforcements are nearby the will order you to stop it and if you don't they will shoot. Look Here for all Holo-Messages coordinated to Player (Coming Soon) Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Video Games